


Знакомься, Гэн, это...

by Artaletta



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta
Summary: Оставаться в доме Генджи с ночевкой Тамао не любил, и резоны на то имелись весьма серьезные...
Relationships: Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji, Takiya Hideo/Bandou Hideto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Знакомься, Гэн, это...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Crows Zero 2020; в ходе написания не пострадала ни одна зебра

Оставаться в доме Генджи с ночевкой Тамао не любил, и резоны на то имелись весьма серьезные.

Нет, косо на них не смотрели, хотя вряд ли Такия-сан думал, что Тамао ночами напролет только и делает, что рубится с его сыном в приставку, а в перерывах таскает контейнеры со жратвой из битком набитого холодильника. Да и раскованность Генджи, который в родных стенах будто бы сбрасывал свой вечный защитный панцирь, была огромным плюсом — но вот минусы… Минусы, откровенно говоря, перечеркивали все. Вообще все, включая еду из ресторанов, редкую возможность остаться, наконец, наедине и даже — кто бы мог подумать — отличный секс.

Вокруг дома всегда ходила охрана; и каждые десять минут Тамао, так и не научившийся нормально засыпать в чужих постелях, дергался — то от щелчков зажигалки под окном, то от негромкого разговора, то от цоканья по плитке собачьих когтей. Скрипели, открываясь и закрываясь, автоматические ворота, а приезжали к Такии-сану — и зачастую на тачках с оторванными глушителями — по нескольку раз за ночь. Пол во всех комнатах и коридорах скрипел еще хуже ворот, стены в доме были будто картонные, но сильнее всего бесило то, что мучиться Тамао приходилось в одиночку. Генджи, живший среди этого гвалта всю свою жизнь, не слышал никого и ничего, всегда спал как убитый, а по утрам искренне не понимал, чего это у Тамао опять помятый и заспанный вид.

А иногда случались и особо паршивые ночи — такие, как эта.

Генджи вырубило рано, еще не было десяти; но через пару часов он проснется, теплый, расслабленный, и будет, блестя глазами, грубовато водить по груди Тамао шершавой ладонью. Улыбаясь приятным мыслям, Тамао натянул на чужое, покрытое мурашками, плечо одеяло и решил, пока есть время, сходить на кухню и нормально пожрать — ведь потом точно будет не до того. На удивление, снаружи царила тишина, на лестнице и в коридорах ему тоже никого не встретилось — что-то небывалое для клана Рюсейкай, — но, стоило лишь открыть холодильник и выцепить оттуда запеченную с ананасами курочку, как началось. Заскрипели ворота, двор мгновенно огласился криками, ревом мотора и истошным лаем псов, потом входная дверь распахнулась, и двое охранников протащили мимо избитое, вяло трепыхающееся тело. За телом тянулась кровавая полоса, отлично видимая даже на темном паркете. Аппетит как отрезало. Тамао со вздохом посмотрел на свои босые ноги, пошевелил пальцами и, сунув курицу обратно, двинулся вслед за процессией.

Телом оказался чертов Бандо Хидето — тот самый Бандо «Дайте мне голову Серидзавы», который со своими парнями два года назад конкретно подгадил Тамао в эпичной драке за трон Судзурана. Зла на него Тамао не держал, сейчас ему на Бандо вообще было наплевать, случилось тогда — и случилось, пережили и забыли. И в любой другой ситуации он бы в жизни не полез в дела клана, вот только Генджи наверняка расстроится, когда его приятеля выловят из залива с простреленной башкой. Впрочем… хотели бы убить — убили б сразу, а если Бандо здесь, значит, Такия-сан будет разговаривать. Интересно, во что же придурок влез, раз удостоился личной аудиенции босса Рюсейкай? Бандо явно отволокли в большую гостиную, и, чем ближе Тамао подходил к широкому арочному проему, тем сложнее было не вляпаться в смазанные кровавые следы. А ведь в гостиной на полу — ковер из шкуры зебры, пиздец ему теперь, жаль, красивая была вещь... Тамао, стараясь не отсвечивать, остановился за массивной колонной, осторожно выглянул оттуда и тут же отпрянул назад.

Бандо эти недоумки бросили прямо на шкуру, и тот после пары неудачных попыток наконец-то смог сесть, привалившись спиной к креслу и зажимая левой рукой правую чуть выше локтя. Помогало это мало, кровь из раны на плече продолжала течь, пачкая пальцы, стекала вниз, впитывалась в кожаные браслеты на запястье… А напротив, на диване, сидел Такия-сан, пил кофе из простой белой кружки, смотрел на Бандо и молчал. Тамао отодвинулся чуть дальше, в тень колонны, и беззвучно хмыкнул.

Свою армию байкеров Бандо распустил, как только окончил школу, и чем занимался теперь, Серидзава толком не знал. Встречались они нечасто, иногда в клубах, иногда — в таких неожиданных местах, как городская библиотека. Байк Бандо сменил на спортивную тачку, кожаную куртку — на дизайнерские шмотки, но привычка носить на поясе ножны и ставить торчком крашеные в рыжий волосы никуда не делась. На улице болтали, что он вроде бы имеет отношение к организации ночных гонок, получая с каждой нехилый куш; что нахален сверх меры — и при этом достаточно умен и осторожен, чтобы не нарываться на полицию и не особо задевать интересы якудза.

Наверное, до сегодняшнего дня так оно и было…

Бандо, кстати, не боялся — несмотря ни на что. Это читалось и в нарочито расслабленной позе, и в странном, исподлобья, взгляде, которым он буравил Такию-сана. Крайне неправильная тактика, неправильная и опасная, даже если все происходящее — одно большое недоразумение, даже если Бандо окажется кристально чист, и это выяснится буквально через минуту.

Потому что минута — это очень долго в такой ситуации, за минуту может случиться все, что угодно…

— Клан Кадзуо Гото, — неожиданно заговорил Такия-сан, и от его негромкого голоса Тамао пробрало до самой печени, — единственный в городе, с кем у Рюсейкай был безоговорочный мир. Был, Хидето. До этой ночи. И я им дорожил. Ты же устроил гонку на их территории, не соизволив получить у Кадзуо разрешения, но это — меньшая из проблем. Ты не поделился с ним прибылью, не принес ему извинения за беспокойство, более того — ты неучтиво обошелся с его сыном, которого послали разобраться. С человеком гораздо старше тебя. Скажи мне, чем ты думал? Неужели головой?

— А чем думал ты, если этот мир тебе так дорог? — Бандо подался вперед, некрасиво растягивая разбитые губы, и Тамао от изумления на секунду забыл, как дышать — таким тоном с Такией-саном мог позволить себе говорить один Генджи, и то потом отгребал так, что мало не казалось. — Или ты полагаешь, Гото не поймет, чьи люди ворвались в его цех, устроили там пальбу и вывели меня?

— Конечно, поймет, — Такия-сан вздохнул и, сделав глоток кофе, поставил кружку на подлокотник. — Хотя я приказал работать тихо и бескровно.

— Как видишь, по приказу не получилось, — Бандо небрежно вытер о ковер испачканную руку, добавляя к черному и белому еще красного, и уже без ухмылки продолжил: — Напрасно, Хидео, я не стою новой войны. Однако поступок я оценил. Благодарю за заботу, господин. Моя жизнь теперь принадлежит тебе. Прости, что не кланяюсь — не получается, ребра сломаны.

Тамао, уже не зная, что и думать, почесал в затылке — осознание откровенно не поспевало за реальностью. Наглость Бандо выходила за всякие рамки, и, хотя слова он вроде говорил правильные, эффект от них был прямо противоположный. Оставалось слушать дальше, пытаясь что-то понять, но, кажется, вышибленные мозги и упокоение в заливе этому идиоту пока не грозили. Пока. Что, конечно, радовало, но удивляло, если честно, гораздо сильнее.

— Мог бы только ребрами и обойтись, — не реагируя на яд в его голосе, спокойно сказал Такия-сан. — Макото доложил, что ты сам полез под пули, вместо того, чтобы остаться в укрытии. Полез без оружия и связанный. Еще одна большая глупость, Хидето.

Лицо Бандо вдруг некрасиво исказилось, но через секунду он уже смеялся, откинувшись затылком на кресло. Тамао поморщился — нехороший был смех, с надрывом, злой и горький. Такии-сану, судя по его потемневшему взгляду, веселье Бандо тоже не нравилось.

— Глупость, согласен. Плохую ты выбрал игрушку, господин. Я и глупый, и наглый, и со старшими неучтив… В город со мной не выйдешь, с друзьями и семьей не познакомишь, даже в дом не приведешь — разве что так, — и он красноречиво развел руки в стороны. — Маленький и грязный секрет, от которого теперь сплошные проблемы. Нужен ли он тебе, господин? Может, нет? Может, стоит отдать меня Гото, заплатить за ущерб и забыть обо всем?

Вернуть на место упавшую челюсть удалось не сразу. Тамао в ахуе ущипнул себя за ногу, дернулся от неприятных ощущений и, сглотнув, признал — нет, не послышалось. Хотя вполне могло. И должно было. Твою мать, а кто бы до такого додумался: глава клана Рюсейкай, рядом с которым не переводились девицы всех мастей, — и всегда окруженный эффектными грид-герлз Хидето Бандо. Вот как, а? Как?! А он-то все гадал, откуда в отце Генджи эта снисходительная терпимость — и к ночевкам Тамао в его доме, и ко всему остальному. Теперь ясно, откуда. Маленький грязный секрет большого босса…

— Понятно, — Такия-сан наклонился вперед, сцепил пальцы в «замок» и неожиданно улыбнулся. — Хидето, если тебе не хватает моего внимания, то надо просто об этом сказать. Словами. Мы могли все решить и без…

— А я не телка, чтобы выпрашивать твое внимание, — вскинувшись, огрызнулся Бандо и тут же замер, бледнея и хватаясь за ребра — очевидно, пара трещин там действительно имелась. — Знаешь, господин, я тоже кое-что понял, — с трудом переведя дыхание, наконец, выдавил он. — Мир с Кадзуо Гото тебе нахер не нужен, тебе нужны его доки в Сакоши, с которых очень удобно отгружать товар в обход таможни. А тут такой шикарный повод. Клан Гото слаб, с Рюсейкай ему не справиться. Подомнешь его под себя за пару дней, если уже не подмял. Ну… хоть в чем-то я пригодился.

— Подслушиваешь, Серидзава? И как, интересно?

Ехидное шипение раздалось прямо над ухом. Тамао, не дрогнув, развернулся — к умению Генджи бесшумно ходить по чертовым скрипучим полам он давно привык, — мазнул губами по заросшему редкой щетиной подбородку и молча посторонился — смотри, мол, сам. Генджи заглянул в гостиную и вздернул бровь.

— Это ведь… Бандо? — тихо уточнил он. — Какого… Что он сделал?

— Накосячил в отношениях, — шепнул в ответ Тамао. — Теперь вот разбираются.

Генджи открыл рот — и сразу закрыл, так ничего не сказав, но потрясение, отразившееся на его лице, было красноречивее любых слов. Значит, не знал. Да, не каждый день на голову сваливаются такие новости... И чего, спрашивается, Генджи не спалось? Жил бы спокойно… еще какое-то время. Тамао со вздохом переплел их пальцы, надеясь поддержать хотя бы этим, и тут лежавший на диване телефон пиликнул смс-кой. Такия-сан посмотрел на экран и, довольно усмехнувшись, поднялся.

— А вот и Гото приехали. Мне надо идти, Хидето. Объясняться с Кадзуо, просить у него прощение — и за себя, и за тебя, — угощать чаем, договариваться о компенсации… боюсь, это отнимет немало времени. Но я рад, что мы, наконец, поговорили. Эй, Гэн! — не поворачиваясь, позвал он, — подойди-ка сюда. Оба подойдите.

Что ж, глупо было рассчитывать, что их не заметят. К тому же, ровный тон Такии-сана отказа не предполагал, и Тамао, отпустив чужие пальцы, подпихнул потерянного Генджи вперед и первым вышел из укрытия. Бандо вскинул голову, мазнул по ним взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, и сумрачно уставился на пол, а Такия-сан, успевший допить свой кофе, вытер губы и махнул в его сторону пустой кружкой:

— Познакомьтесь с моим парнем Хидето. Он теперь будет бывать здесь… довольно часто. Перевяжи его, Гэн, пока он все тут кровью не залил, и пусть едет в больницу. Да, и разберитесь с бардаком. Если я нужен, я в кабинете с Гото.

Генджи молча развернулся, куда-то ушел и вскоре вернулся с аптечкой. Выглядел он уже лучше, на спокойном лице не осталось и тени былой растерянности, и Тамао слегка расслабился. Уселся на диван, вытянул ноги — мягкие шерстинки шкуры приятно щекотали стопы — и, глядя, как Генджи обматывает жгутом руку белого, как мел, Бандо, с укором сказал:

— Ковер теперь только на помойку. Жалко.

— Хорошо, — открывая пузырек с перекисью, буркнул Генджи. — Всегда его ненавидел. Дешевая подделка.

— Правда? — не поверил Тамао. — А на ощупь прямо как настоящий.

Генджи дернул плечом и щедро плеснул из пузырька на открытую рану. Перекись зашипела, закапала вниз розовой пеной, но Бандо, упорно не поднимающий взгляда, по-прежнему не издавал ни звука. Тамао откинулся на удобную спинку, завел руки за голову и улыбнулся краем рта.

— Помнится мне, — задумчиво сказал он, — ты говорил, что твой отец учился в Судзуране вместе с сыном господина Гото, а ваши семьи дружат много лет.

— Ну, говорил, — Генджи, прижимая к руке Бандо марлевую повязку, с подозрением покосился на него. — И что?

— Ничего, просто мысли вслух. И что доками в Сакоши Такия-сан давно пользуется, как своими. Там еще рядом пляж неплохой… Так?

— Ну.

На слегка порозовевших скулах Бандо явственно проступили желваки. Тамао усмехнулся уже в открытую.

— Слышал, Хидето? Нет, я не трогаю прошлое, я вообще не имею к тебе претензий, тем более, что моя голова до сих пор при мне. Но, раз ты практически член семьи, скажу прямо — сегодня, умник, ты дохуя облажался. Наворотил дел, еще и надумал всякой херни... И как будешь исправлять свое дерьмовое положение, а?

— Не волнуйся, — Бандо вытер разбитые губы здоровой рукой и недобро прищурился, — исправлю. Я тебя услышал, спасибо. Но на будущее, Серидзава: в мои дела ты не лезешь, а занимаешься своими. Договорились?

— Он отрежет себе ухо в знак раскаяния, — Генджи закрепил свободный край бинта и вдруг улыбнулся. — Серьезно, Хидето, не будь дураком. Не напрягайся сам и не напрягай отца. Знаешь, если бы он сегодня сказал — знакомься, Гэн, это твоя новая мама, тогда был бы пиздец. А так все нормально. Держись за меня и вставай. Сейчас попрошу Макото отвезти тебя в больницу.

— Больница подождет, — Бандо оттолкнул его руку и поднялся сам, мгновенно позеленев от боли. — Покажи мне, где кабинет, Такия. Сначала я извинюсь перед Гото, а потом… потом видно будет.

— Что значит — я не лезу в твои дела? — глядя, как он хромает в направлении лестницы, хмыкнул Тамао. — Как же я тогда узнаю, зачем ты ходишь в библиотеку?

Бандо, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец. Тамао с удовольствием рассмеялся — промолчать и не оставить за собой последнее слово было выше его сил. Генджи тем временем сгреб испорченную шкуру — подделку, подумать только! — в компактный ком, подхватил его под мышку и окинул задумчивым взглядом подсыхающие на паркете кровавые разводы:

— Выброшу это дерьмо и попрошу прислугу помыть полы, пока кровь не засохла. А потом мы пойдем спать. Или пить? Или трахаться? Кажется, у меня все-таки стресс.

— Нет, — в пустом животе вдруг громко заурчало, и Тамао, забрав брошенную Такией-саном кружку, нехотя поднялся с дивана. — Стресс надо снимать правильно, поэтому сначала мы пойдем есть и только потом — пить, трахаться и спать. А то семья растет, скоро в этом доме нормальной жратвы не останется, вот увидишь. Давай, Гэн, возвращайся быстрее, курочка с ананасами вечно ждать не будет. И заодно расскажешь, что это за чушь про новую маму.

— Договорились, — Генджи поморщился, — хотя было бы, о чем рассказывать… А ты расскажешь мне про Бандо и библиотеку! — уже от дверей крикнул он.

Тамао смотрел ему вслед, на растрепанные после сна волосы, собранные в неопрятный пучок, на затертую домашнюю футболку, на хвост фальшивой зебры, волочившийся по полу, и чувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в глупой улыбке. Оказывается, было что-то еще, помимо вкусной еды и отличного траха, что-то, ради чего вполне можно вытерпеть и скрипучие ворота, и истеричный собачий лай, и гвалт, не утихающий в этом доме в любое время дня и ночи. Что-то… очень личное, чего и словами-то называть не хотелось — чтобы вдруг не спугнуть. Тамао, улыбаясь во весь рот, кивнул сам себе, свернул, наконец, на кухню и в самом благостном расположении духа распахнул дверцу холодильника.

Курочки с ананасами на полке не оказалось.

Зато там обнаружился целый контейнер подкопчённых ребрышек, залитых ядовито-зеленым желе.

Ребрышек, которые Генджи просто терпеть не мог... Тамао закрыл холодильник, сел на высокий табурет и вздохнул.

Все-таки придется начинать с секса.


End file.
